The Last Descendant of Martin Septim
by Caraline Fisher
Summary: I know I'm messing with a lot of things to make this work but I sort of don't care. This story takes place in Skyrim shortly after The civil war between the imperials and stormcloaks has finished with the death of Ulfric. This is the story of 2 people whom the devines have plans for.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the hill above the docks looking out over the ships. She sat her nap sack next to her and pulled out her map. She didn't know where she was heading from here. She wanted to head to the college in Winterhold but it was on the other side of skyrim over mountainous terrain. And with winter only a month away she didn't think she'd make it. Plus with no money she'd have to walk the whole way. Markarth seemed like a good choice but going that far south put her so close to Cyrodiil and she'd come all this way. And who was to say she could make it that far south on foot wthout being attacked by bandits or forsworn.

**Sorry this first chapter is so short I'm typing this on an iPad.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was heading up to the gates of Solitude when I noticed a young girl looking over what seemed to be a map. She looked so serious and focused I wondered if she was older than she looked. Without even thinking about it I walked over to her. I crouched down behind her and looked at the map in her lap.

"Where are you planning to go?" I asked which clearly startled her a she gasped and jumped causing her to fall back into me. Seeing the startled look on her face made me chuckle. But then I really looked at her and I saw she had Her eyes and while clearly years younger she had Her face!

"I haven't really decided yet." She answered clearly still upset over being startled.

I almost didn't hear her over the internal screams of joy. After 9 years of searching I'd finally found her. I couldn't stop smiling. She went back to looking at her map clearly pretending I wasn't still there. "Are you planning to stay at the inn tonight?" I needed to know at she wasn't going to get on a ship or take a carriage out of town tonight. Even though it didn't seem likely with the answer she gave before about not having decided where to go.

"I don't have the coin to spare for that." She said while still going over her map like it was going to give her the answers as to where to go.

"If you don't have any coin to spare I know a place you can stay for free. If you want to that is."

**I**She looked at me with suspicion. "I don't need your help."

'She's a tuff one. I love it!' "Well that's good to know but I'm offering it just the same." I smiled at her. I just couldn't help it. 10 years of seeing her in my head. 9 years of searching and she was here! I'd finaLly found her! "A friend of mine has a manor house in the city where her family lives full time. She's hardly ever home with all the various stuff she has on her plate but I've been told... Well kind of ordered to stop in and check on her family when ever I'm in town." I faltered. "But her wife kind of hates me so you know and be prepared for her smart mouth. So what do you say? Would you like to join me in ruining her night?" I smiled at her and held out my hand just waited to see what she'd do.

**It took me all day to type this my 2 year old made me lose it I've had to type it 3 times! Leave a review if you want! **


	3. Chapter 3

She folded the map and slepped it into her knapsack grabbed the straps, stood and started to walk away.

I grabbed her arm. "Please don't go!"

"I don't know what your plan or scheme is but I'm not falling for it."

She tried to break out of my grip."Please! Wait! I don't have a scheme or a plan. I've been looking for you for 9 years! If you leave I'll just have to follow you. I was sent by the divines- well Akatosh really- to find and protect the Divines chosen Emporer. Well Empress as the case is. You can ask the guards or the people in town. Just don't ask that bitch Uthgerd or the ladies at Radiant Raina's! Raina and her sister are just rude to everyone and Uthgerd as I already told you hates me! If we're lucky Yuki will be in town and she can tell all about me or at least what she knows. Please just don't make me follow you into the wilds or something. Do you even have a weapon? The cloths you're wearing don't even looking very warm let alone like they'd stand up or protect you for attack. There's bandits all along the roads or highwaymen or Forsworn as you get farther south. Just let me protect you. Please!" I was not begging!

"You're out of your mind! I'm no Empress! I was born on a farm in Eastern Cyrodiil. And even that's gone now. I'm no one and I have nothing. You're wrong."

She glared at me and I smiled. "But I believe that the Divines sent me to find and protect you even thoug I thought you'd be older. So even if I'm wrong and my whole life has basically been a waste of time the fact remains that I found you and I will protect you weather you want me to or not. I was sent to protect you not prepare you for your destiny or force you to except it. I only want to protect you. So you just have to decide where you want to go and what you want todo and I'll be your faithful companion and protector."

"You are crazy." she just looked at me and I tried to look like I was serious instead of just thrilled out of my mind that I'd found her. I didn't want to look as crazy as she seemed to think I was. "Fine let's go in to town and I'll talk to the guards and maybe the legioners posted in town. On the way why don't you tell me why you think I'd trust this Yuki person."

She started walking towards the gate and I walk beside her still smiling like a mad man. "Iforget not everyone knows her by name. Yuki is the Dragonborn. She's also the head of the Companions, the Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold, a high ranked member of the Imperial army and Thaneyo every Jarl in Skyrim. She's also a bard and a member of the Dawngaurd but those aren't as impressive as the other things."

She looked thoughtful for a moment as if deciding if she believed me. "I see. Well that would be a good person to have vouch for you... Arch Mage huh?" She paused and looked over at me for a second."What I really want is to go to the college but I didn't think I could make it on foot this close to winter. I'm already getting cold and it's not even winter yet."

I noticed her rubbing her arm like she was trying to keep warm. "we'll have to gyet you some better cloths in town and maybe some armor. You'll need a weapon too. Do you know how to fight at all or how to use a weapon?"

"I'm really good with a bow. I wouldn'h say no to carrying a dagger but Iwouldn't be any help with a heavier weapon I'm just not strong enough. I'm quite skilled at magic. Destruction magic is my strongest but I'm good with most every kind and I'm pretty good at enchanting and alchemy. I used to collect herbs and such and make health and cure disease potions for the farm."

She'd started off so cheerfully that it almost shocked me to hear her trail off so sadly. "I'm sorry about what must have happened to your family and your farm. Maybe one day you can tell me all about and that might make it hurt a little less."

We reached the gate and she looked from me to the guard like she expected me to tell her not this one but all the guard have about the same option of me. "Hello there." She said with a smile. "I was wondering if you have a moment could you tell me what you know about this man?"

The guard looked over at me for a moment and then after he remembered who I was he turned back to her. "If he's bothering you try not to mind too much he's just a cheerful sort that annoys most everyone around him. He's an adventurer. You know the type who dives into Nordic ruins and fights Draugr. Or if a small town or settlement has a problem with Vampires or wolves he'll come in and clear them out. He doesn't do it for free but hes not the type to over charge either. As far as I've heard he mostly wastes his coin but not on mead like most would think. I have a cousin who lives in Windhelm who says he's seen Calavus leaving food for the beggars and I've seen him give more than a coin or two to our local drunk outside the Winking Skeever. He's a strong ally to have at your back in a fight or so I've heard and if I recall he's been offered a place with the Companions and is a member of the Dawnguard. He's also good friends with Thane Yuki the Dragonborn."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to see if he's as good a guy as you seem to have heard. Thank you very much for your time." She bowed her head to him slightly and moved on through the gate. She smiled at me. "I'm still gonna ask some other people in town but I guess I say no to you getting me outfitted for travel as long as you let me pay you back some how."

"Sure that shouldn't be a problem. Actually when we head out for Winterhold I have a young friend we might invite along. He lives and works in the stables outside town but he doesn't have any family and I think he's sick of it here. He's about your age or I think he is since I don't know your age. I'm 26 by the way."

"I'm 13 and that would be fine as long as you think you can keep us all safe."

I smiled she may not have said it but she was clearly starting to trust me!


End file.
